Even After All This Time (My Ethereal Sweetheart)
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Kim loved Alix far more than he'd ever expected to love anyone.


Fairy lights had nothing to the way the lamp glowed around her, to the pink strands of her hair that fell so delicately where she lounged on the bed, and definitely had nothing on her small, elfish lips that were as soft as tulip blossoms somehow when she'd never cared for anything like that. Light glowed around her as Alix layed on her stomach on the bed, blanket wrapped around her, feet lightly kicking it in boredom after few moments.

"Alix, how do you never see what everyone else does?" Kim muttered glumly; he just had no idea how all that she saw when she looked at herself was a too small athlete, a girl turned woman that still didn't weigh all that much. She looked so perfect to Kim that she could have passed for an angel to him. Her athleticism just somehow sealed the deal and stole the rest of Kim's fragile heart.

"What do you mean?" She sighed, and he could see it in her again, the restlessness, the desire to hop off her bed, their bed, and somehow skate away or do anything at all other than lay there. She loved to move, loved a good challenge, and Kim couldn't deny all the trouble that they'd gotten into from always trying to overchallenge the other; the consequences had never mattered.

"Just," Kim sighed, throwing his arms up halfway through before he just gave up on that, "You." He wasn't sure how else to say it as every time he looked at her, his heart practically stopped, and he still wasn't sure when it began, not that it mattered. There was a time before when she didn't absolutely destroy him with just a look, and he wondered how he hadn't fallen for her petite charm, athletic, energetic, determined, and always eager to prove her own worth and talent. He'd never expected back when he was caught by perfume, by make up clad women, but when he found himself staring at Alix far longer than he'd meant to, something had changed, something had been different.

He wouldn't call just anyone his wife after all.

"Me?" Alix sighed, "I don't know what you mean." She finally sat up, blanket falling down, mostly off her now. She still looked so beautiful to Kim that he thought that his heart would simply gallop out of his chest. Kim had never expected to love anyone like this, ever, and yet Alix had dragged his heart off away on her rollerblades, and years of rivalry became something more. Now, he was married to her and more in love than ever.

"Just, you." He wasn't good at words, had never been, and so even these words couldn't convey his heart that was practically putty in her very hands if she ever so decided to take it on a ride.

She shook her head and glanced back outside, "When it clears up, want to race?"

"Sure." He'd take every challenge that she'd throw even though he knew that it was still sometimes not what they should do. Racing had never gotten them in trouble before other than the Timebreaker incident, so there was likely no harm at all in accepting this challenge of hers.

"I'll wipe the floor with you." Alix spoke as if it was common knowledge, as if she'd automatically win, just like that. He couldn't help the push of pride in his chest or the fact that his heart picked up the pace at the challenge in her eyes. He really couldn't help but eagerly chase every challenge that she threw like her own eager puppy dog.

* * *

Like Autumn leaves upturning, like welding sparks, her kiss sparked out, dazing the nerves and lighting them alive, one right after the other. Kim felt his breath catch in his throat as he pulled her closer.

His heart picked up the pace, double time, triple time, and then much faster. Gosh, his heart raced, his ears pounded as if he'd started climbing up a steep mountain, his hands pulled her closer as if he could never dream of letting her go. Her lips pressed back with force that lips never should have been capable of, and yet it was all Alix, harsh, stubborn, defiant, leading, and he'd let her right now as he couldn't quite breathe past the joy on his heart from the kiss.

She led with the stubbornness that he'd long since came to associate with her and so frenzied and fast. Alix bit his bottom lip, pulled it into her mouth with a ferocity, and then she smirked against him before having to pull away as if she could tell how melted Kim was by such an action. One day, he'd be the only lead in one of their kisses, but he wasn't too, too worried, not as he locked eyes on her and saw that pride on her face that tore apart his heart and left it bleeding with passion and love.

Alix could have all of her little victories in their kisses as his heart swelled up in love for her. Kim took a deep breath, mind still frazzled from all of the sparks that she'd lit up in him, and already, even though they'd been married for a little while now, he still pulled her closer to kiss her all over again, and if he let her lead again, no one would ever have to know.

Alix had never been a kiss and tell kind of girl, more interested in talking sports and other athletic past times, and so Kim's pride was probably fine somewhere where he left it on her lips.


End file.
